Help:Linux UTAU Conversion Tool (LUCT)
LUCT Is exactly as its named, a bash tool that can be used to perform a number of conversion and aliasing operations on oto.ini and UST's. Download and Installation LUCT1.0.7z - 7zip archive containing the current version on LUCT, download and extract into your ~ directory, creating a new folder named LUCT1.0, install with: chmod +x ~/LUCT1.0/install-luct.sh sudo ~/LUCT1.0/install-luct.sh luct_1.0_all.deb - Debian package, install like you would any other. PPA install - I have created a ppa containing luct for Ubuntu. You can add this ppa and install luct with sudo add-apt-repository ppa:ntzrmtthihu777/linutaux sudo apt-get update sudo apt-get install luct Each method has its own advantages, but using the ppa install is ideal as it allows you to keep up to date on the latest versions of luct as it is upgraded with new features. The ppa will always contain the latest version of luct, whereas the .deb and .7z will only be updated on full new versions, eg luct2.0, luct3.0, etc. Operation The script works with bash, and involve text replacement. It should work on any Linux based OS. The only thing needed to run this program is Japanese language support installed. After installation you can run luct from terminal using the command luct. It has a number of options, each performing a different operation on different files. You just type the number/letter of the option you wish to use, as detailed below for each option. After executing a command it will loop back to the start untill you use the quit option, q. This is so you can perform multiple operations on a .ust with one luct session. Used properly you can end up with four clearly labeled versions of your original .ust: *-ja-cv.ust, *-ja-vcv.ust, *-en-cv.ust and *-en-vcv.ust. 1 Alias an oto.ini Option 1 aliases any cv oto.ini within the currnent directory, while creating a backup hidden oto.ini~. 2 Convert a kana .ust to romaji Choosing this option will list all .ust files within the current directory and prompt you for the name of the .ust; you must type this exactly as displayed without the .ust extension. It will then ask you if its a cv or vcv .ust, you must type one or the other. This option will rename the original file as *-ja.ust, and name the converted .ust *-en.ust; these designations are to assist in identification. 3 Convert a romaji .ust to kana This operates just like option 2, but will instead rename the orignal file as *-ja.ust and name the converted .ust *-ja.ust. 4 Convert a cv .ust to a vcv Choosing this option will, like option 2 & 3, prompt you for a name. It will then ask if the ust is kana or hiragana, you must type one or the other. This option will rename the original file as *-cv.ust and name the converted .ust *-vcv.ust. Does not work on notes with suffixes, use the suffix stripper first. 5 Convert a vcv .ust to a cv This option only needs the .ust name as it works on both kana and romaji .ust; it names the original file *-vcv.ust and the converted file *-cv.ust. 6 Remove suffixes from ust This will remove suffixes (currently only ↑ and ↓) from a .ust you name. It works on any .ust, whether cv/vcv or kana/romaji. It names the original file *-suf.ust and the converted file as *.ust h Help Directs you to this wiki page. q Quit Pretty self explanatory. Compatibility This should work on any Linux pc. As far as I know bash script is more or less universal.